


6 Months Sober

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy has a mini heart attack when he turns on the light to his kitchen and finds a figure seated by one of the kitchen cabinets. The panic only lasts for a second when a sense of recognition washes over him.





	6 Months Sober

Foggy has a mini heart attack when he turns on the light to his kitchen and finds a figure seated by one of the kitchen cabinets. The panic only lasts for a second when a sense of recognition washes over him. He lets out a relieved breath, his stiff shoulders relax and he stops reaching out for the knife. The fact that America's Most Wanted is on his kitchen floor with a Jack Daniel's clutched in his hand should terrify Foggy, but he's used to it by now. That right there says a lot about what his life has become. 

Foggy takes careful steps towards Frank and slowly sits down crossed legged on the floor in front of him. "I thought you were 6 months sober."

Frank stays quiet. Foggy notices that the cap of the whiskey is still sealed. "Being sober is overrated," Frank finally replies. 

"Being sober is good for your kidneys." 

Frank raises an eyebrow in his direction and then says, "You're the one to talk, Counselor. You smell like a roadhouse." 

"Hey, I know I have unhealthy drinking habits, and therefore, should not be someone whose footsteps you follow." Foggy doesn't have a drinking problem. He knows his limits. Which usually just involves three beers max, and The Eel if he's feeling adventurous or depressed or both. "Are you okay?" He decides to ask against his better judgment. 

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" 

"Really?" It's the same song and dance all over again. "Maybe because you decided to go out and buy whiskey tonight when you've been so adamant about not drinking." 

Frank sets the whiskey down on the ground beside him but lets his hand hover near it. "It's been three years today." 

Oh. Foggy doesn't need to ask to know what Frank's talking about. "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"No." Of course, he doesn't. Because apparently, talking is overrated too. 

Foggy moves closer to Frank and reaches out to take the bottle from his hand. Frank immediately grabs onto it and looks up to glare at Foggy. 

"What are you doing?" 

"You don't need this," Foggy replies. 

"So now you'll tell me what I need or don't need, Counselor?" Frank asks with an edge in his voice. 

"Yes," Foggy says without missing a beat. "You don't need alcohol right now. You need a hug." 

Frank's eyebrows almost comically shoot up to his hairline. "A hug?" He asks sounding both scandalized and amused at the same time. 

"A hug," Foggy confirms. 

Frank's grip loosens around the bottle. Foggy takes that as an opportunity to grab it and put it on the counter. Frank doesn't fight to get it back so Foggy takes that as a good sign. 

"So... Can I hug you?" Foggy asks. 

"What if I say no?" 

"Then we'll just sit here and stare at each other for the next hour or so before I have to go sleep." 

Frank tilts his head to the side. There's a curious glint in his eyes that amuses Foggy. "Why do you always ask permission before touching me?" 

"Because..." Foggy shrugs one of his shoulders. "...It's the right thing to do. Besides, I don't wanna mess up whatever this is that we've got going on." 

Frank goes quiet again. Foggy squirms under his intense gaze. "Yes," he finally says. 

"Huh?" 

"You can..." Frank doesn't finish his sentence but opens his arms and beckons Foggy. 

"Oh." Foggy feels his cheeks heat up. He uses his knees to scoot closer to Frank before slowly wrapping his arms around Frank's neck. Being on his knees gives Foggy a height advantage over the guy. He pulls Frank to his chest and moves one of his hands in the guy's hair while keeping the other on his back. 

Foggy feels Frank visibly relax in his arms. He soon feels Frank's arms around his waist. 

"You'll be okay. I got you," Foggy whispers kissing the top of his head.  


End file.
